The Coyote's Tale:
by Cutepuppy01
Summary: Hi there everyone, I am Ayame Haurka, age 15, I live in Tokyo, Japan. I was completely living a normal life there, but some how had got mixed up in some huge problem. And just because some girl had got caught up in some lose strings from the past. After I had tried to untangle the first few tied to her, I as well got stuck to it all. Rated T for some language, and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own the original story called "Inyuasha", and I have a very high respect for the original owners.** **I am really proud to present my first FanFic to all who come to read it. I have fixed somethings on this chapter, so anyone who read it before I announced this. Please at least glance at everything, to only see if you missed small new or fixed parts. Thank you, and now please have fun by going along with my OC's.**

* * *

**_~The Coyote's tale!~_**

_Ch.1 My happy place!_

"My name is Ayame Haruka, age 15, I live in a city known as Tokyo. Most of the world is aware of this place, but I know for sure they only know what they have been told. To be honest here, there is so much more than that. Our culture is so bright it could just…" The girl starts to move around in her bed in frustration. Only irritated from the boy's on going rambling high pitched voice. _"Darn why now of all times, I was just having such a great dream. AKENO!"_

"Haruka! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" the boy had shouted. He appeared to be in a matching paired dog shirt and pants pajamas. He had light brown short hair, light tanned peachy skin, a small belly, the height of 4.4, small little chunky cheeks, a pair of narrow sharp orange eyes, looking around 9 years old, and only to have a serious expression planted on his face.

The girl had sat up fast and was completely lost on the entire situation before her. She then turns to look at her brother, and then looks straight at the wall in front of her face. A small evil grin appears along with a dark aura around her. The young girl had long light brown hair which stops at the middle of her back, a pair of dark pecan colored brown soft yet slightly narrow eyes, a normal sized out weight for her age, the height of 5.5, small curves and only a good proportion sized chest, a light tanned skin, had on a set of pajamas with cute little white bunnies on it, and a dazed yet scary expression upon her face.

"Took you long enough, man you are hard to wake up sometimes. Sheesh!" he said this while crossing his arms, and holding his eyes shut with a merciless scowl. Only to momentarily be stuck in the face with a yellow pillow.

The girl angrily said, "Its only 5:30 in the morning, why in GODS name did you WAKE ME UP SO EARLY!" She had now practically jumped him, and to just attack by suffocating her brother's face with her over sized pillow. She gets surprised with a huge kick to her chest. To afterwards fall back and hit her butt on the hard wood floor. Haurka moaned violently, "OUCH! Ow ow ow! Akeno! How dare you!" Now looking up to see that her brother was now gone. She got up and ran out of her room to only find a laughing boy running away. "Get back here you little runt!" hollered a now bright faced girl. They both started running though the hall way.

As they quickly went down the stairs only to notice a frowning mother at the bottom of it. They automatically freeze in their places; only to end up both falling down the long set of wooden stairs.

This women had a very sharp and narrow light hazel brown eyes, very few wrinkles around her eyes and checks, a white light pink colored skin, a thin yet sturdy body, a very plump sized chest, only about 5.2 height, a long put up pony tail of a caramel colored hair, who seems to be in her late 30's, and wearing a pink night gown that had white flowers scattered all over it with some light brown sandals. She was basically staring down at the two on the ground. The next words that they would all wish to not have said came out loudly, "How many times do I have to tell you, not to run around the house? And certainly not because one of you really wants to kill the other!" Their mother's face is now as solid as a rock.

"Yes mom.", said the two now bruised foolish children. Both of them had got up, and to only next dust themselves off. As they did this the two of them both glared at one another with stares so sharp, it could just make you bleed.

There mom's face relaxes, and she then turns away. And starts walking to the counter, to tend to the homemade tarts she was making.

As this was happening the father just sat still in his chair at the table, and read the newspaper like it was his only way of not getting in trouble from his now irritated wife. He appeared to be in his early 40's, 5.8 in height, a light tanned skin, a fit abnormal body, black short hair, a bright orange soft set of eyes, and he is wearing a blue work suit.

"I told you to behave, Akeno." whispered Haruka. As she nudges him with her elbow, still looking at her parents with a huge smile.

He then whispers back, "No you didn't, all you had said was _why did you wake me up so early_, and then yacky yack yack." He starts moving his hand like a puppet as he speaks. Only to then get grabbed by the shirt by Haruka.

She responds with spite, "Don't say things that can later get you…." Haruka quickly then looks at a now flying metal pan. Dodges it as she at that moment let's go of her brother, who merely misses the pan by two inches. "WHAT in heaven's name do you thinking you're doing mom?! Are you trying to kill me?!" said a wide eyed girl who's now totally confused at who her mom is really mad at by this point. Even though she was just harassing Akeno.

"Mom?!" Are you all right?", said a shaking, and scared little boy. Who now lies upon the floor, with no concern at the fact that he almost had hit the fridge's left corner?

Their moms face turns from being enraged to being terrified.

The shocked yet calm father takes his eyes off the ads. And then gets up to go calm down his petrified wife. He now holds his wife in an embrace from behind. With his face filled with concerned, that had lain directly on her and his kids.

"I-I thought I had saw a water bug flying over there! I was trying to kill it!" said a shrieking, and squirming mother.

No one's says anything because they then notice the poor squished bug all in pieces on the wall as well as a huge dent in its place. Now knowing that the small woman has been holding back; from ever losing her temper with them.

The mother now looks at them in confusion; not even seeing what her pan has now done to the wall. All they have to show to her is very speechless and shocked faces."Uhhh what's wrong with you three? You didn't see it flying around?" said their mom in a sarcastic tone now holding her hand at her hip.

A two scared and guilty kids say with a quick retort. "Nothing!" The two now scared kids at a fast pace walked up stairs; trying not to run in panic from the very strange scene they had just witnessed. Who they both had thought to be an sweet little gentle old women, they called mom. To actually being a strong ferocious creature towards anything afflicted with bugs. **A/N: ahaha they are silly, thinking that there mom is that scary. (^.^) So what if she throws heavy objects at anything that has to do with a bug. Anyways, continue my readers.**

Haruka enters her room only to shut the door behind her. She then glances at all her things. She sees her yellow matching bed sheets, her white walls with some posters of adorable animals, a plain clock on her pink, and in ordered desk along with a matching colored rolling chair, a long think mirror on the wall, a closed closet, a white dresser, a short big rug near her bed, and a white ceiling fan in the middle of it all. Then she starts to walk back to her bed in thought_. _

_Why did I have a wired dream like that last night, it was like I was going to later somehow explain some plot of a story. Like an anime character? No that's too weird, no way I would be in one. I mean look at me I am not even fit to be a main character. Ughh why am I so mean to myself some times. _The girl then lies down upon her left side to just stare at a TV surrounded by a bunch of anime CD cases. She gets up with a sour expression, and starts picking them up and putting them in their places on the shelf. To then out of habit look at the clock which says 6:30 A.M. She sighs then looks at the floor and then thinks to herself. _Well it looks like ill being having to get ready now. School starts in about an hour._ She then grabs her clothes to then in a hurry to put them on. After that she examined herself in her mirror, and saw a young lady in a long white shirt that had green strips around the cuffs and some around the collar area. With that she had some black shorts underneath, the long skirt which reaches her knees. Like always, she had some white socks on. This reaches up to the middle of her thy, with no problem of fitting. And after her struggle with her now lopsided red bow; she then ran down stairs to meet a plate of homemade pop tarts.

"Have a nice day at school Akeno and Haruka!" said their very cheeky father as he was heading out the front door.

"We will!" said a smiling high school girl. Who turns to grab her usual favorite blue berry tart. And moments later takes off to the front door with it in her mouth. As usual, finds Akeno right next to her also trying to put on his black school shoes.

He wore a back blazer over a white button down shirt, has a blue tie around his neck, white socks, a dark brown belt, and some khakis. They just smile at one another and then both shout out.

"Race you to school!" The both of them grab their bags to afterwards take off running. Later saying their good bye to their mother, who on cue shouts out.

"Be careful, promise me you will try not to cause trouble! Or at least stay away from it!?" Now she was dressed in some gray pants, a button up white plain blouse, some black dress shoes, and light natural make up which of course fancied her.

Haruka turned around to look back at her and stated something out that she would later take back and even regret, "We will! See you later!" Right after that the two of them had taken off at high speed. While there mother walked slowly down the long concreted stairs behind them. Only to later meet up with the bus nearby.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading it so far. I promise more chapters to appear at most times every Saturday. I love you all who have read this fantastic chapter. Please leave reviews, but…..**

**not so many mean comments. But tell me what you think at least! Don't be shy! I am desperate for some on this chapter. O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own the original story called "Inyuasha", and I have a very high respect for the original owners. I am very proud to present my first FanFic to all who come to read it. I want to let everyone know that I have revised a few parts in this chapter as well as the first. So please go back to check if you missed anything. If you are a first timer, don't worry about it. Thank you, and now please have fun by going along with my OC's. Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**_~The Coyote's tale!~_**

Chapter 2: The attacking beast!

The two crazy kids had went down then straight threw a block, and then turn left, and then they were crossing threw this crowded street. As passengers pass by them, the only thing they see is a huge cloud of brown dust form out of nowhere. Of course the after effect of all this was to then cough it all out of their lungs. The two didn't stop even as the people nearby were cursing with all their might at them for causing such a thing. When the two mischief children finally caught up with each other, they both had busted out laughing. Only thinking about how they made people's expressions turn sour from all the dirt in the air. **A/N: They are so mean, who could create such horrible monsters. Oh wait, I did. Mhahaha. **

Haurka and Akeno had to eventually stop, and take a short break from the whole event that had currently taken place. Soon after that they had decided to look around at their surroundings; only to keep track of where they need to go and where they didn't need to be. All there was to view was a long set of intimidating stairs, a huge house, a strange looking tree, and along what seemed to be a shed in the distance. At that moment the same silly smile of a sly fox, was planted on their faces. Haruka was first to yell out "The one to run up and then back down. And gets back to school is the winner! Starting now! Ahhhahaha!" She started running up the stairs as her brother runs after her saying. "Pshhh You are on!" They both started going up the stairs, but slowly had gotten tired by the next lasts steps they were on. By that time they both could've admitted defeat to one another. The two were practically hunching over, and taking huge breaths. If the two were to stay like that, their lungs would've busted minutes later. But before anyone could explode; a huge female scream had busted through the sweet silence.

The big sister felt like it was there time to be leaving, but was instead was insisted to help the poor girl with whatever it was that made her screech like that. She even tried taking off without her brother, hoping that he would fallow moments later. Her thoughts weren't pretty about "why" the girl could be screaming.

"Come on, we have to help a damsel in distress." stated out a now upset boy, who's practically pulling his sister's shirt down with his grip.

She just looked at him with a huge upset/ sad face, and kept pleading him over and over. But within those 5 minutes of pleading, she had failed to keep herself out of trouble for her mother. Haruka then said while grabbing and afterwards puling her brothers arm off of her, "Fine, will go help the girl." while making an unpleased face, and then had turned to flip her hair. "Hmmp!" was all she said while walking off towards the area of where the scream had come from.

The boy followed right behind her, and was trying to be strong and sure of his decision. When they reached their destination, all there really was to see was a shed of some sort. Without hesitation Haruka had opened the thing wide. Akeno was scared and wasn't able to be tuff enough to not scream out his feelings for the whole situation. All he could do was have his mouth open with nothing coming out; for he had lost his voice due to arguing about it with himself.

Haruka was just speechless to see that it was a girl in the same uniform as her, holding up a cat. All that could be heard was a mew from a fat struggling cat; which was only trying to get away from the girl before them.

Then out of the blue a boy said, "Akeno?" Haruka's little brother then turned around to see his friend Sota all wide eyed. The kid wore the exact same uniform as him, but he had black hair, white skin, some light freckles, and black eyes.

"Oh, hey Sota. You live here?" Ankeo said with curiosity. "Yea, I do. I see you have met my sister, Kagome." said the boy. They all turned to look at a now flustered and yet happy teenage girl.

She had black hair, a white reflection, black eyes, short green skirt, and same top as Aneko's older sister, long white socks, and some black school shoes. "Hi there. Please to meet you." Kagome said with a very comical face expression. "And what may your names be?" she said in a sweet tone.

"Oh, my name is Haruka. And this here is my little brother Akano." Haruka used her hand to demonstrate with a gentile smile. "Well it looks like we go to the same school." said Kagome. But I have never seen you there before. Anyhow maybe I can introduce you to some my friends." Kagome stated with liking.

"Sounds like fun, why not." Haruka replied.

"So that's where Byo went." Sota said all nervous and guilty looking.

Kagome just stared at him with a very pissed of expression. "Ya, this is where he had ran off to. Next time try your best to keep him inside." Sota now rubbed the back of his head and then promised to next time to do so.

After that a strange sound started coming from the well behind Kagome. It even shook so much that the top blew off. Everyone started screaming at the next scene before them; Kagome was being pulled in by some arms. All Sota and Akeno could do was stare and eventually pass out from it.

While Haruka was left standing there, and had then watched as the boys fainted. And at how the girl could get hurt from the fall or even NEVER come BACK. That thought wasn't settling well in herself conscious. So she then decided to have guts enough to try and fight with the force that she had thought to be gravity or some imaginary creature she had seen. Haurka had grabbed Kagome's arms and tried tugging on them. But it all back fired, she instead was being sucked in with her. They both closed their eyes from the thought of falling. But then Haruka opened them only to be shocked to see a monster licking Kagome's face. The beast looked like a women and a Centipede stuck together. It had a green cover over back, red colored skin underneath it's body, many thick green legs, long black hair, white face, four red eyes, and a huge jaw filled with sharp teeth. _Asking her over and over again about some Sacred Jewel that she had to have from Kagome. _Haurka did not have to think twice about whether to kick the beast or stare like a stupid little pussy.

**( A/N: Everyone, I am not talking about body parts here. It's an expression that people used to describe a scared person. Before anyone had thought it meant junk up in the front. Do keep reading.**)

She was kicking it nonstop but it seemed to only enrage the creature more. So she stopped only do to being wrapped around as well by the creature's long body. It stated out "Leave me to my business with thee girl. You little …..!" She was stopped by a foot in her mouth. Haruka was surprised at how it reacted to her, when it bit her real hard. She screamed out in pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Dam it!"

Kagome then said, "Stay away from us!" She reached out her arm, and somehow bright light had glowed from it with a strong burning sensation. The monster then screamed and had lost a few arms from it. And it vanished into thin air, along with it's fallen arms.

**_Haruka's point of view:_**

That's when I had finally noticed the big purple and black glow all around us. I was for sure totally lost on the whole matter. Nothing made since, it was like we were in there forever with that creature. I then landed roughly on the hard soil at the bottom of the well. "Ouch!" was all I could say from it. I was practically thrown on the ground, but Kagome had landed safely without a scratch to be seen. She turned to me with a like sorry for the fall expression on her face. We both got up and started to inspect are now strange surroundings.

"Hey, where theses leaves here before?" I had asked Kagome.

"No, it's usually pretty much vacant down here." Kagome had said that with worry all over her face.

I could not help but feel bad for her, even though this was happening to me. I am not the person to just go about thinking only of myself. I have to think about everyone, it's only fair.

**"**Hey, Haruka lets climb up to see where we are at."

"Alright." I said. We then climbed some green vines that had hanged from the walls of the well. When I reached the top, I was totally breathless. We were somehow in a forest, and it was beautiful! I could not help myself to it. That I practically jumped out the well from there.

"Wait for me." said Kagome. A few seconds had passed, then she said, "Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

I stopped in my tracks, then I thought, _Was I really going to just run off. And then sooner or later get even more lost? Hmmm Oh, well at least I'll be happy with my wonderful environment. Ahahaha just being a dummy as always. _Then I had hit my head lightly with my hand all balled up. "Silly me." I said with a huge smile. Then when I had looked around for Kagome, she was gone.

"WHAT!? WAS I SPACING OUT AGAIN!?" I practically screamed that out. Then I had quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I started to realize, _what if there is more monsters out here. I could easily get picked up and for all I know get put in a pot of stew! Ekkkk!_ As I start walking forward with a very nervous and speechless expression. My eyes caught hold of this moving wolf. Or what I thought was a wolf. It was searching for something in the bushes, nonstop. Maybe it was looking for its cubs or even **_prey_****. **_I have to get out of here it's dangerous to be even near such a creature, wolf or no wolf I don't care. _After standing there for about 1 minute, it had finally noticed me watching it from just 5 feet away. _Dam! I am so screwed now! It looks like it's my time to leave, I'll be going now young wolf or fox? "….." _I started bolting the opposite defection, in many weird lines. I was trying to see if it could by me sometime to escape.

The thing started right after me, with its huge open jaw, and even with foam coming out.

_Shit! Rabies, really!? This might be my punishment for the huge dirt and smoke I had caused earlier. Why am I such an idiot! Why god why did it end up this way! _ I turn left and around a tree, at the same time I slide fast against the dry ground. Creating a big gust of dirt in the air; it certainly did distract the wolf like creature. I am now starting to remember the real reason why I had made such a huge wind of dirt earlier today, it was to distract everyone. So that way me and my brother could get threw all those stuck up no good people.

_The day before last Friday, we were trying to get to school. And no one ever let us pass them, they just took their time. We even tried being polite and moving ahead without bothering them; with are important excuse to not be late to school. They just kept giving us ugly faces, I didn't want to see my brother cry this time from the thought of being in the way of anyone else. That type of thing gets in his head, and just causes him the worse feelings to ever emerge from thought. And I don't like seeing anyone hurt him, ever! That's why I did it. __We didn't even do anything wrong before, even now I don't know why he feels so sensitive to those types of things anyway. But I will ask him later, if I even get back to him. Until then I think I know what to do now, but I hope it works out for me_.

Then I take off out of the dust, the wolf right after my trail. _I just might escape, if only Kagome did not take off without me. Oh well, I might as have a little fun with this creature before I reunite with the so called "Maybe I can introduce you to my friends". Yea right, after this I swear I am going to get you! _As I am thinking this I am holding my hands up with irritation. My face is really red from all the running by now, and I feel like a sweating pig.

The creature caught up with me while I was thinking of last week. And this time it was close enough to bite my ass! It even snapped at the air to only scare me more. Of course I jumped up out of instinct.

_God this wolf like thing does not give up does it! Fine! Just keep trying you little runt! _It leaped at me this time, and I hopped up only to miss it by an inch. _You little turd, take this! _Once I was coming back down for a landing, I had kicked it's head with my foot.

And caused it to fall on the floor, and then took the chance to take off. "Take that ya bitch!", I said this with laughter in the following.

Only to momentarily see it get up to run after me, with rage.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was all I could say as it kept snapping at me for calling it female. I turned around to apologize for my misunderstanding. "Sorry I thought that you were just going through mood swings, so I had summed that up with that you might be going through one of your monthly fazes! Sorry!"

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading it so far. I promise more chapters to appear at most times every Saturday. But I know I had posted really early, sorry I just had got super excited about this FanFic. Please leave reviews, but…..**

**not so many harsh comments. Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own the real story called "Inyuasha", and I certainly have a very high respect for the original owners. Anyone who didn't get the memo on checking the first and second chapter's small edited parts. Please do have a glance of it, but to be truthful here not much was revised. If you are new to it all then you are okay. Now, I am happy to present my first FanFic to all who come to read it. Thank you, and now please have fun reading it. **

* * *

**_~The Coyote's tale!~_**

_Chapter 3: My pain, and it's presence. _

**_Haurka's point of view:_**

Out of my surprise this huge tree with a boy in some funny looking costume pined to it, shows up out of know where. He looked like he was punished for some odd reason. I started wondering what he did to get stuck there.

_That reminds me….. _I now run in a steady slow motion up to him and the tree. _What did I really do to deserve this punishment, to practically get chewed up and maybe even spit out later by the thing. Mom, Akeno, and Dad, will I even make it out of this place? Will I get to see you again, or even hug you. _I get inches closer to the tree.

The animal is still behind me, almost close enough to bite a hold of my flesh. It had a very displeased expression planted on it's face. The eyes all open with some red peeking veins, fur all up in a tensed position, a huge long aggressive frown, and it's heavy hot breath piercing my tender leg.

_Sorry that it took this "long" to get me. I swear it's only been 20 minutes so far. So suck it up, at least your not playing bate here! _

_A huge root get's in my foots way, and I stumble now trying to get my balance. As it happened the situation got slower and slower. I could see my chances of surviving; although as the secs went by so did my faith in doing so. _

_The boy on the tree hasn't moved since I had started getting closer to him. He lays peacefully still on the tree's bark, without even a little bit of emotion to be seen. I think I saw his nose twitch a bit from where I now lay. _

_As time is now perverse, should I give in to the beast? Or should I keep pushing myself forward on living, to only hope to live after this? _

_ I can't believe this is it, the end of my story. Just when it started to begin, I didn't even get to say "I love you" to anyone from my world, before I randomly left today._ Cold tears started to fall down my cheeks._ My breath is so fast, and my heart… is it even beating? I don't know anymore. What do I do, wait what's this pain I feel in my leg? It hurts, and liquid is bursting out of it. What is this feeling?_ I turn my head to peek at my now almost bloodless veins. _No! It couldn't have happened this way! _

"No…", I say this breathlessly into the now dissipating world around me. _Dear god why?! You didn't give me the chance to say good bye to my family. _

I now let myself go to the beast behind me, now digging its fangs deeper into my skin. As this happens my body falls hard down to the ground. While doing this my hand was nothing but inches away from touching the tree's roots near the boys feet.

_What does it matter , it got me. I can barely feel the pain anyways. _My cries and tears get produced more and more rapidly from my now lifeless body. I can't stop it, like it has its own mind. _All I can say is that I feel better, and all I see is a huge massive white light surrounding my now still cold buzzed body. _Pitch darkness is all I can see from miles and miles around, and I am all by myself, alone in other words. **Completely eloped in silence. **I lay there hoping that something will come to me; nothing but sounds of an animal growling and the pain spreading through every single part of me. _What to do now? Why do I hear those sounds and feel such pain_? _What are these things in front of me? Memories? Who are the people I see? What is this acing feeling in my chest and my mind? Wait that face is that Mom? How could I forget about you?! I can't forgive my very existence if you were to slip from my grip of reality?! Akeno! Dad! _

What I see now in front of me is nothing but darkness , and my family happily saying my name, telling me to come to them. They have a bright and warm sensation formed all around them. I stand up off the somehow ground beneath me.

_"_Huh? Why are you guys here?_"_ Then the very figures start to slowly leave my sight of view. "Wait! Please don't leave me here! Don't go! Mommy! Papa! Akeno! Wait!" I yell theses words with all that I have left of my now minuscule energy.

I try running fast, but it's too late...their **_gone_**. My last reaction in this place, was that I tried grabbing them. But all I did get was the air and a bit of my mother's now disintegrating hand.

_Nooo! Where did you go! Please, please, don't leave me here! _My voice sounded so ruff and fragile do to seeing the people I love turn into nothing but...ash! I was now going to take the fall from jumping out to the now empty void. Out of my own shock, I started flouting in the air.

_ Huh? What's going on,...is that the sun? _I tried using my hands to cover my eyes from the unexpected bright, and shining sun above me.

My eyes open to this now red yet green environment. _Is this my blood?!_ I turn my head to the now sweet and satisfied looking dog? _What is this creature? _

The animal had a very rugged looking body, dark brown eyes that glimmered from the sun, a yellow sandy short fur, a long clumped up hair for a tail, small sized ears, and a long pink tongue. The animal sat there with all my dried blood in its mouth, and was apparently trying to appear innocent. By gleaming it's huge black and shiny eyes.

"Why? What important reason did you have to attack me for like that?," I said this with pain in my now dry throat.

It's own stare would make me wonder, what words it could speak it if only new how to use them with it's tongue. Every thing got blurry, it was frustrating to even try to figure out what anything was anymore. I swear what I see now isn't a animal... it's a man!

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading it so far. I promise more chapters to appear at most times every Saturday. This chapter was short and of course had a cliff hanger. So tempting, just had to do it. Who is this young boy? Or is it someone we all love? Hmmm? Do tell me later, and i'll see if I can... be sweet enough to give you a hint. Yup you have to read to find out. I thank all who have read this fantastic chapter. Please leave reviews, but…**

**be sincere. _Oh and most of all! Tell me what you think! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I do not own the story called "Inuyasha", and I do have a very high respect for the real owners. Just a simple reminder when you see this **_format _**it means a character is thinking. Sorry for posting late, I have had so many things on my hands right now. My warning to you all about what you will be reading soon. Most of it's real characters will be changed in their appearances because I have no intentions to steal the real story. More will told at the bottom as to why. Forgive this delay, so please have fun reading the OC's and almost original main characters.**

* * *

**_~The Coyote's tale!~_**

_Chapter 4: The strange boy and my worries. _

This boy didn't look like he wanted to stick around more then he needed to already, although I have I feeling he might. I have a feeling he will though, and not for a good reason. From what I could comprehend with my slightly messed up eye site; was he had a dirty light brown colored short hair with some thick short bangs, dark blue eyes, the height of maybe 5.8, a milking white complexion, with a few red side way strips on his cheek bones, orange ears and long haired tail, looking about the age of 17, and was wearing a white Gi and Hakama (robe).

_This totally doesn't make since at all, am I now seeing things? Well then again I did see that huge centipede monster earlier this morning, so I wouldn't be surprised if what I see now is real. _My face starts to only express the shock and fear to the very strange person in front of me. Letting him in on all my feelings I have right now, that can't seem to stop rampaging through my mind.

He started to laugh and smirk at me before he said, "The name is Enki Naoko and I am a coyote demon of the green plains up North. Why did you have to be in the way when I was hunting, little girl?" starts sighing and then crosses his arms against his chest while leaning against a tree, "Dam I just wasted such a great amount of strength on some stupid, and ugly looking human as prey." Naoko had said that in a mocking tone. Momentarily he starts staring at me closely thinking more about what he had just labeled me as; expecting me to releases any feelings back at him in anger.

All I could say was, "What?! You call that chase, a use of a lot of strength?" I responded sarcastically to him with a very shocked goofy looking face expression. I now move my face up off the ground from lying on my belly to look at him in the eye.

Naoko had a very slapped to the face look, no words just all face. He changed from being dumb founded to being a little embarrassed and mouthy. Naoko moved from the tree to just standing up in a silly position. Pointing and waving his hand at me along with a very offended and yet funny attitude, he stated out "Hey! Watch the words will ya! I did all I could to get my jaw on you. You kept running all over the place, like a chicken that had got its head cut off."

My reaction to that was to jump him; my leg was holding me back from mauling that guy. So instead I just crawled like a disoriented spider until I was able to reach out to his leg. After my goal was successful within 20 secants I declared with a threat "Take that back, or I'll make you pay!" my looks might have been the reason his face turned in a disturbed state.

**_Naoko's point of view: _**

_Oh god, oh god oh god! What is wrong this girl? I know I had basically made her get pissed off, but that even isn't a very good enough reason to make her this upset. Hmm how will she respond to me when I explain the side effects to the bite I gave her? Hold on a moment I forgot to ask for her name, I have to start keeping track of all the people I attack now a days. _Now relaxing my face and body from the ruff situation, I ask her "What was your name? Sorry I just didn't have the time to question you."

"Haurka, that's my name." she smiles at me sweetly and then transforms from that to being aggressively kind with her words and body movements. "Like I said, say you're sorry. Then fix what you have screwed up, my appearance perhaps! It's not appealing as it was, before I ran into you." her eyes are so narrow with dominance, light brown hair so frizzy and shiny, cheeks all red from our chase, tan skin so tender and soft looking, and voice so light like the small breezing wind I feel on face right now.

I am now gawking with astonishment at her; only from the words she had just announced to me. What she has just told me, are making me now think hard about how I had made her seem or think that she wasn't beautiful at all. _Is this girl, Haurka saying I caused her to look like that… She doesn't appear like she isn't a cute as I had seen her before I went after her….. Wo, wo, wo, wait a moment, I think I kind of made a big mistake on calling her ugly. _That thought is now making me doubt my first judgment of her not being a bit of an attractive female. _Am I getting…the physical sensation to be nice to her by saying I am sorry? Perhaps even to be cautious of how I might affect her emotionally from now on?_ The thoughts now fully sink into my brain, making me now try to figure out how to respond to her demanding currant requests. _I can't say no, but I don't want to say I am sorry for my for curtain instincts of attacking my prey. Why is it so hard to explain in a nice way that I don't think my actions to her where really wrong as a predator? _

**_Haurka's point of view: _**

Naoko is just looking at me in a daze, not even doing what I had asked. My impression of his ability to comprehend Japanese is now making me believe otherwise. I take my eyes off of him because I start to feel light headed. My hand without instruction to let go of him, does it.

At the same time I heard a man shouting out "Get away from her you demon!" Next I view only a small sight of an old man fighting Neoko off with a sword.

Neoko just doges him and takes off in a back and forth fight with the guy. My body feels like it's being lifted off the ground onto some breathing and warm huge animal. The eyes I used to consider strong and reliable were now proving me wrong by closing shut; just when I wanted to make sure that the only living resource that knows what this wound will soon do to me, was safe and alive.

* * *

**_Time skip: 10:40 A.M.-4:00 P.M. _**

And that was all I remembered when I had woke up in some strange house; nothing about some strange old women changing me into some clothes, and some bandages. That's when I had finally admitted defeat with this new world. It doesn't mean much; I was basically almost murdered by some weird guy named Neoko. So really I would prefer the old women then that excuse for a gentle man.

The old lady had gray white hair in a long low pony tail with a red lace tied to it, a tiny dark brown right eye and the other a dirty white eye patch covering it, a light peachy colored skin, a white Ai and then red Hakama, some wrinkles on her face to show for all the things she has experienced in life, and some brown sandals with a pair of white socks.

"I am Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village. Please, no longer worry about your wounds. I have already treated them, you will get your clothes back once they have been washed. Until then please wear the white Ai and orange Hakama I have now dressed you in." she grabs my blood stained school uniform and turns around to put them in a basket "with the herbs I usually collect from around here. Sometimes the people in this village need them to heal wounds from accidents, and especially ones from demons."

Kaede turned to look at me then she looked back at the woven basket, she said with a soft voice "Let's hope that your wounds will heal child, in time do rest and try to be at ease." With that, she left me and the little room I was in.

Once everything went quite I started looking at my new clothes, and sandals with socks placed on the floor. I might actually appear really nice in these old Japanese clothes. What makes me think strange of this place is the way it was decorated, and the way the old lady also dresses. Maybe she is old fashioned, just likes to keep it that way to only reminded her of the way it used to be back then, classy. "I guess I won't be getting up for a while (sigh)", I said this out loud with sorrow in the following. I tried siting up and struggled by doing so. After I finally did it, I started hanging my head in shame and failure in my choices so far; knowing that there is no way I'll be moving much more than that or even given the chance to.

**_Kagome's point of view: _**

_I hope Haruka is okay, I shouldn't have run off to that tree this morning. If I wouldn't have done it… then she would be scratch free, right now. _I start walking through the village, watching everyone getting ready to go ahead and prepare for the next day. The air light and fresh, the sky colors a dark orange mixed with navy blue, and the environment filled with so many secrets that I can't even comprehend. Some villagers give me a glance of suspicion, only because they still have a feeling I am a monster of some sort. What really makes this worse is that they all know now that I am the one responsible for Haruka's injures, by leaving her behind for a tree. But after the man had told everyone what he saw when he discovered her in the woods. Was the same demon boy that has been bothering the planting season for a while now. So them knowing of that information, kind of calms the ideas of me being the one who actually hurt her. I look down at my feet in discouragement and worry, "What am I going to do now that everyone thinks I am the bad one here. (sigh)"

Kaede's voice was the one thing that made me feel better about everything at the moment, "Kagome, your friend is awake now. But there is going to be some new changes to her way of living. And since you are the only person here who actually has some ties to her, I think you should know." She told me this with the calmest and most comforting voice I have yet to hear.

I stare in thought of what it could be, and those words just start to raise more and more fear in me.

Before Kaede could finish, a few houses get completely destroyed and a bell goes off loudly throughout the village. People are screaming and flipping out as this was occurring. Kaede let's go of her basket of what it looks like to be clothing, from the sight of the big centipede that attacked Haruka and I earlier today. Now this demon wasn't alone when it showed up, no it had a cow in its mouth. Which she purposely threw at us to try and to demonstrate her strength as well as the carelessness she has.

"…" I am speechless from the thought of that thing eating my flesh.

"Little girl give me what I want!," the thing now heads right for me and Kaede with irritation. The demon shoots between us, making us both almost fall over. Then goes into the dirt to then bust out of it in front of us real quick to be struck by arrows, her reaction is to move her body fast in every direction to put an end to all living creatures around.

"How did you end up with the jewel?! I swear it was taken to the other world." she tells me with shock and in the state of confusion.

"I have no clue about what she has been saying this entire time. So don't ask me." I get up and watch as the horrible demon start to hurt and cause the people so much pain.

"This demon is to strong, we need to find another way to bring it down. Any ideas Kaede?" said a women that I have been seeing fighting the ugly bug.

"The only way to destroy it, is to take it to the forest from which you have come from Kagome." Kaede told them.

_"_Which direction is it at?" I say in a rush of words. The ground starts to shake but I still am able to run in the direction I see light in. "There," I use my hands to point to the colorful lights, "that big radiant light is where it is. Right?" I immediately rush to the place I have hope for to be my correct destination.

"Kagome, wait we need to think of this plan carefully!" is what I hear from behind me. I head in the direction of the dark woods and cry out in fear, "Ahhh please, someone help me!" I look back to see if my guess was right. It was, the crazy insect was after me and the so called jewel she believes I possessed.

**_Haruka's point of view: _**

_Oh my god what is going on out there, I need to check on Kaede. _I try moving ever so slightly from where I sat, and pain goes right up my leg. "Aghhhh! My leg, it hurts like as if heaven and hell are having a serious fight. Kaede! Anyone answer me, please! Is everything okay?!" I scream out in pain as I lightly feel warm tears appearing in my eyes. "No I can't cry, I want to be strong enough not to shed a tear from something like this." I stare down at my leg, a thought comes to mind. _If I don't want to be weak then I have to surpass this little problem right here. To go save those people in pain and find Kaede. So I choose to move!_ My two legs do as I ask from the willing command I wish to accomplish.

During this little suffering moment I heard an echo of a girl saying "Ahhh please someone help me!". _Is that…._

"Kagome?!" _Oh no is she in trouble?! I need to do something! Even though she had basically ditched me in the woods like that? _I stop moving and look at my sandals and socks on the floor._But no one deserves to feel any pain at all or go through what I faced this morning. When I was all alone, fighting back and forth with a beast who turned out to be a demon. _My face turns really irritated and confused._Naoko didn't care for my wellbeing, except I was the only one who did at the time. Same thing could be occurring in her state, and I don't want her to feel like no one cares for her safety. So I want to help her even if I die, because I had wanted the same thing to occur when I was left to defend for myself. I hated it when you truly felt alone at any moment of such. So you need someone there for you, to show you that they will give anything at all to protect you!_

A deep sensation of power emerges from my gut and travels through the rest of my body. With great speed and an electrical sensation, _and you know what …..this feels fantastic! _Somehow I am aloud to move however I want, no pain is resonating in me. _Here is my chance to go find Kaede and go save Kagome from whatever it is that's causing her to scream out in plead. _Immediately I take off out of the little house and into the chaotic scene I have been hearing.

Other houses start to burn and people shout in pain from and sorrow that comes forth from the lost ones they hold in their hands. Animals going in every direction they can to escape the death they wish not to soon have.

"WHAT, is going on here?!" I state out in an emotional disturbed body movement.

I look around and then catch a glimpse of Kaede and a group of men taking off to some familiar looking woods.

_She doesn't look like she is in any danger, except why is she and those men going off that way when they should helping the people here?_

"What are you talking about? I don't have what you want! Leave me alone!" cried out a frighten and pissed off Kagome.

_The sound is coming from that direction, correct?_ "I am coming Kagome, just you wait you'll be alright! Hold on!" I scream out in worry and concern. I begin to hasten quickly to the woods, and once I had got there within 15 minutes. I take a breather by halting myself in place; to at that time to recall my condition. "Hold on a second here, how the hell did I get here his fast?! And what is wrong with my….." I was about to turn around to look at my now heavy lower back, I was stopped by a light scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Kagome!" I hollered out in astonishment, and just turned in every direction to then catch a sight of a young lady in the distance, laying on the ground.

And that scene was all I could recall, as I drifted into some state of peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading this not based off of the real story chapter. The reasons why I said what I said up there were caused by reality. I am new to this job of a writer on this website. Didn't once question copy write, until my father reminded me of it. Now that I remember of such thing, I am going to have some changes to the real characters of Inuyasha. And for that I need some help from my readers. Do review anything you wish to add or take away from the characters or events bound to come, not OC's. Since this one was late, I made it extra-long so that way it makes up for it coming later. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note:_** **I do not own the story called "Inuyasha", and I do have a very high respect for the real owners. I want you all to know I will be taking any ideas you give me to mind. I don't promise that what you give me will always appear on here. Needed information from the story will be some what placed in chapters, revised in my own words most of the time. Those are the parts that will later make/ develop my OC's personalities. With this said, I wish you well on your journey through my story "~The Coyote's Tail~"!**

* * *

**_~The Coyote's tale!~_**

**_Chapter 5: Oh, no the Jewel!_**

**_Inuyasha's point of view:_**

_I smell her, the women who pinned me here to die._

I stare at her from my spot on the tree, my desire to love her is now gone. And what is now left in its place is nothing but hatred and the eagerness to get revenge.

_Hmm, she looks too weak just lying there on the dirt like that. That's not like the Kikyo I know._

The girl lays there on the ground in strange clothing which is too exposed if you ask me.

_Nothing like the way she used to dress. I mean common what happened to the sweet and reserved priestess._

The outfit has a short green skirt, a red tie, some green strips around her collar and wrists, and then white socks and brown weird shoes. And her skin tone is as normal as I remember it, a preachy color, along with some brown eyes that could pass for black, and that long black shiny hair.

"Ahgggg man that hurt. At least I lost her." whispered Kikyo (Kagome) in pain, who is now rubbing her stomach.

"Hi there Kikyo. Starting to play around with bugs, now are we? " I told her this in a serious and yet mocking tone.

She moves to sit only to get a better look at me with confusion and shock.

Kikyo (Kagome) then tells me "What, you are alive?!"

I ignored her question to just insult her skills to destroy demons. Always knowing that would be one of her most vital spots that could always cause some anger to emerge. "How come you haven't killed it yet? All you have to do is do what you did to me. Huh?"

Her expressions have not changed at all.

"You appear stupid sitting there like that, Kikyo. The true Kikyo I have known would never waste her time to kill it." I tell her this with irritation and a bit of disappointment.

Kikyo (Kagome) gets up to retort at my hurt full comments, to then with disagreement say "That women, that women, is all I hear from you. If you ask me my real name it is…."

That noise, the centipede is coming. "Wait she is here." I let her understand so that way she can have a fair fight. _Because I still…_

_Misses' centipede_ comes down to grab her, instead misses slightly as she tries to move away. As she did this, her back was pressed against my face.

_Stupid bug, why the hell do you have to be all up on me like this! Grr just wait until I get my claws on you!_

"Ahahaha, I got you now little girl. Hand it over!" shouted Misses centipede. Who now has the villagers spears in her side. They tug and tug but no progress is shown to have the demon bug under control. Yet their facial expressions show as if they have the confidence in their strength to take it out.

_Oh for crying out loud! Have they not learned to never mess with things that they can't handle. If there this week, then they won't be able to kill me, when I am off this bark? Hah! Suckers!_

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" the men yell.

"Nothing is affecting the beast Kaede!" hollered the men as they were thrown back.

I turn to watch as Kikyo (Kagome) lay on the ground saying "I am saved." with a relieved face.

_You idiot! Do not tell me you are just going to lie there like that! _"You are so pitiful, Kikyo!"

She turns to give me a pissed off stare, and tells me "Listen to me. I am not this girl you call Kikyo!" the girl moves closer and closer to me. "I am Kagome! Ka-go-me! Kagome!"

"So why does your sent smell so…." I let my noise get a good whiff "Wait you aren't her….She smelled so much…better.." I say in almost disbelief, but then I stop to start sniffing the air for something that reeks close by. _I look to Kagome real fast to ask her _"How many demons have you been messing with today?"

Her face loses its aggression to respond back with "What do you mean? I have only seen you and Misses centipede, nothing else really. Why do you as?" Kagome gives me a _please don't tell there's more_, kind of look.

"Hate to break it to you, but I would turn your eyes to are new guest." I said this with a mocking tone.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" said a pissed off young girl. _Now this demon of all kinds I mostly can't stand._ Her hair was a dark reddish brown and was long enough to reach her waste with some wave to it, her ears are short and small with the fluff and the same color of her hair, tail long haired with the same color and volume as her ears, eyes glowed of a bright yellowy green that were narrow yet soft, teeth just as sharp as mine, claws long and ready to fight, skin a tanned color, height at least 5.5, some light curves, only a good proportioned sized chest, wearing a white Ai and orange Hakama without shoes, and in the position to fight.

"Stupid wolf! I can totally take you on! Just let me get rid of this bug first!" I yell this as loud and clear as I can to get her to realize who is more experienced here. _Definitely not you!_

"I don't go by stupid wolf. When you are ready to be respectful, call me Aya! And to let you know I wasn't speaking to you, I meant the "bug" you excuse for a dog demon. Oh I am sorry I mean half breed." She touches her heart and in a sarcastic way insults me in her body movements.

I shift back against the tree to state in a questioning and an offended tone of voice "Half breed?!"

Misses centipede moves to the scene undetected by the three confused teenagers in conversations; to get the sacred jewel from Kagome.

"Got you!" yells the demonic bug, who now tries tugging Kagome from Inuyasha's hair.

"AHHH, let me go!" the teenage young girl shouts in fear.

"Ow! Ow you need to be the one to let go of me!" my thoughts come right out to let everyone understand. _That this fuckin hurts!_

I stare at the she wolf and scream in anger as my hair gets pulled over and over again "Stop standing there looking so smug! And help out, will ya!"

Aya's facial expressions change to seriousness and displeasure to next respond "I thought you said** you** wanted to kill the insect? Are you asking for a little help you **runt**?" She basically threw my words back at me.

"Isn't it obvious that my hands are full right now!" I retorted.

Kaede sighed and said in a tired voice "Will someone please stop to think about how the centipede could get the sacred jewel shard! If it falls into the wrong hands it could cause a huge disaster! Please Inuyasha, Kagome, and Aya do something to prevent Misses centipede from turning into a full demon instead of half."

_Wait sacred jewel? Heh I'll help you alright, by taking it. _

"Stop, leave me alone!" Kagome said and then she put her hand into the centipede's face to make it let go of her. A purple light appeared and caused the insect's arms to all be cut off in an instant. "What? Didn't this also happen in the well with me and Haurka? Wait Kaede where's Haurka?!"

"She is back at the village; the women there will for sure take her away from the burning houses. Right now our only worry is if the jewel will get dissolved in the centipede's body." Kaede shouted in concern and panic.

The gigantic bug dug its teeth into Kagome's side and tore it out as she threw her in the air; forcing her to let go of the demon boy's hair in seconds.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled in aggravating pain.

**_Kagome's point of view:_**

_Oh no the jewel! It has separated from my body, now what!? _I bounce onto the demonic bug a couple of times and then I land on the floor. Right in front of Inuyasha and the tree I had once thought to be familiar to the one back home.

Inyuasha tells me to give him the sacred jewel, I would have. But it was already too late the bug had got it before me; which has now transformed into a full fledge demon.

The centipedes body sheds it's human flesh turning the first layer of skin into red one, it's very own teeth and mouth get bigger, the arms get glued back on to the body except the ones in the well, and the eyes appear of a blood shot red.

It holds him and me much tighter amongst the tree. "I can barely breathe. Ahhh! Help us Aya!"

I stare at the wolf looking demon girl, who responds to me happly. "Okay" she now runs fast to us with claws ready "but you owe me kid!" She cuts through half of the demon's body calling out "piercing death!"

Blood and liquid come bursting out of it in front of me and Inuyasha. It happened so fast that I didn't notice that I now lie on the ground stained with nothing but red thick liquid.

Aya now stops right in front of me and Inuyasha, and just smiles. Her eyes now leave mine to be upon Inuyasha, she went up to him and said "I need help here. That thing is not going to be in pieces for ever, so how can I get you off from your place?" her voice filled with a deadly tone with the long sharp nails pointing to the arrow. She moves her head around to glance at me and whispers something I can't hear.

_There is a hunch on what I believe she meant to tell me, or maybe not. I have to try and do at least anything helpful to her, she saved my life from being a flat pancake…..I GOT IT!_

I stood up fast and ran up the roots to them; knowing that I might I have the abilities to get the sealed arrow out. "Here let me help." Aya looked at me in an electrifying joy that I got what she tried to hint to me. Inuyasha was more than welcomed to let me do so, just so he had the chance to be free. "Here we go! Arghhh!" Bright purple light busted out into the dark woods from where we stood; then dissipating the arrow's form to dust and ash.

**_Aya's (who is she?) point of view: _**

_It worked he can now help me slay the demon who tried to hurt her. Hmmm that jewel could be in handy later. I hope Kagome remembers the favor she owes me. It's not in her is it? So that means she certainly does not own it. _I now smirked in a way that could make any child cry at the smallest sight of it. _I call it the sly beast!_

**_Third point of view:_**

"Ahhhahaha!" The half demon boy laughed loudly with a crazy expression. "Thought you could win, huh? You ugly hag! Ahaha!"

Aya grabs a hold of Kagome's wrists and drags her away quickly to a spot next to Kaede and the village men. Knowing something bad was about to happen, with her animal intuition.

Misses' centipede now reformed her body parts, and had started wrapping her whole entire body around the tree to just get back at Inuyasha's rude comment. "Wicked child! How dare you say such a thing to me! Arghhh!" she shouts in anger and offense to his words. To momentarily tighten her grip on him.

He surprised her with the attack by going right through her long demon form, in swipe of his nails. Inuyasha hollered out loud "Iron reviver Soul Stealer!" Creating more scatters of her body then Aya; no blood but all meat.

"Ewwwww it can't be alive still!" squealed Kagome.

Aya put's her arms around the freaked out high school girl to say "Hmm not bad huh? Man I guess he isn't as weak as I thought he was before. Now I think it's time you went looking for the jewel before this situation happens again. Right?" She now stares at her in pity and truth.

Kagome says "Right." She now glances at the moving corps and sees a huge glow of light. "There! It is right there!"

Kaede goes to the spot and takes it within hold; the demons body burns into ash and bones. After that she heads to Kagome to give the sacred jewel back to its owner. Kagome at first questioned the action towards her, in the end decided to just accept her fate in carrying the sacred jewel. Inuyasha turned to look at her with a grimacing stare.

"Hey, about that jewel you have there. **Hand it over." **the demon boy (Inuyasha) said.

Kagome looked at him in a very confused way; only because she believed that he was the hero. Never even close to being the villain. So she responded "What you're not the hero?!".

Aya moved forward and told him in a deep warning "Stay back Inuyasha! I wouldn't if I were you!" All that was to show for her aggression was her eyes and the claws that were piercing out of her skin.

" Ha! What can you do with the **jewel? **Let me guess you are just like**me, wanting it only to become full! **I knew there was **something wrong **with your **scent, human and half demon." **Inuyasha spoke this with a spiteful manner.

Her only response to that was a smirking smile, however her real intention was to correct him. Kaede had stopped her before she was able to do it.

"Do not pay any head to him." She announced as she put herself between them and Inuyasha.

"Heh one of you better start talking soon or will be using the girl to sharpen my claws." He ordered.

The village men surrounded only one side to keep the blood thirsty hanyo from running away; when they should have been trying to protect Kaede and Kagome. Too late to change their poor decision, he was right after Kagome. He kept slashing hid nails at her the entire time, but that's when Aya had enough of the foolish dog's actions. Lady Kaede pulled her back to tell her of some important information. Aya agreed to it. She too was getting tired from seeing a mouthy annoying brat break out in a tantrum for power.

So Aya instead took Kagome's place as in plan, so that the priestess would have more time to get the beads ready.

"Get out of my way! I have no reason to deal with you, right now! All I need is that jewel. After that we can fight all we want. I hope you are still up for it then. " the stupid boy threw about his words in rage and cockiness to her, with a horrid laugh in the following.

"I don't want to fight you! I am just a distraction!" Aya laughed and turned to Kaede to give her a nod.

Soon after he was halted by the black and white beads around his neck; he tugged and tugged on it thinking that it would break. Nothing to do with the unknown harmless spot he was in.

Aya took off for Kagome, she paused after 5 minutes; noticing that Kagome's scent was going fainter and fainter in that area of the woods. Her mind was everywhere worrying about the teenage girl. Her tensed nerves went at peace, after she saw Kagome up ahead, close to a bridge over water being cornered by Inuyasha, seeing that sight made her impulse come back.

Out of her choices, was to race over there and stop that despicable dog immediately. The second was to wait, enough to catch the crazy boy off guard to then do the most insane thing to man (?). Aya know for those types of things, of course did so.

* * *

**_Authors Note: I wanted to add another character into this story, but there is a huge twist to her presence that will last for a while. And what happened to Haruka? Did she die or get kidnaped by the hands of someone? Or is it something else? Hmmm? And what is Aya going to do to Inuyasha? We shall all find out in the next chapter in the story of "~The Coyote's Tale~"!_**


End file.
